Sleepless Nights (APH:GER-ONE SHOT!)
by InuyashaMoonlight634
Summary: The sound was almost unhearable before, when you closed your eyes to sleep a few hours ago, but now, it was a little louder when the time difference passed.You thought about going back to sleep when you heard something weird coming from the hallway.You got curious at the sound and decided to investigate the source of the sound.- A APPH-GermanyXReader REQUEST(One-shot)


**A****n**** APH-GermanyXReader (One-shot) request for:**~l3lack-Rose (A freind on DA)

**Side note: ~There is absolutely 'NO LEMON' at all in this fanfic story, no matter what you think. *So if you think there might, you're DEAD WRONG! SO DON'T GO REPORTING THIS, AND BE A MORON FOR THINKING THERE MIGHT BE! COZ I'M SAYING NOW, THERE….IS… NO….LEMON…AT….ALL…IN THIS STORY!~ **

**I was listening to this English fandub version FMA: Botherhood OP.5- _"Rain"_ by Shadowlink4321 on youtube. It sounds as good as the Japanese version and it makes me cry every time I hear it. **

**So check it out if you can to hear it for yourself and support his vids, please. *he made the video and I credit him on his version!* I don't own the song, it belongs to the artist labeled here….* I also put the song lyrics in the story as an added bonus, because it fit the theme of the story so well.**

_**Song:**__**Rain**__  
__**Original Artist:**_**SID**_  
__**Anime:**_**FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood**_  
__**ENGLISH ADAPTATION!**__  
_**Lyrics:****Radiatasquire & Shadowlink4321**_  
__**Vocals & Mixing: **_**Shadowlink4321 (Daniel Alvarez)****So as usual, tell me what you think and please enjoy it! :XD**

* * *

**GermanyXReader: Sleepless Nights**

_**You woke up to the sound of the rain pounding softly on the windows . . . **_

The sound was almost unhearable before, when you closed your eyes to sleep a few hours ago, but now, it was a little louder when the time difference passed. You thought about going back to sleep when you heard something weird coming from the hallway.

You got curious at the sound and decided to investigate the source of the sound . . .

You got up quietly from your bed, months of sneaking later night snacks, had finally paid off as you crept to your door. You looked down the hallway and saw a light coming from one of the rooms.

You quietly tip-toed down the hallway, as you walked down the hallway to peek into the room. Your (Eye color choice) scanned what little vision you could see as you saw your boyfriend, Ludwig, what looked like trying to finish some kind of paperwork.

He wrote something than angrily crumbled it up and threw it on the ground as he grabbed another one to write again. It only lasted for a few seconds as another paper was also crumbled and joined his comrade on the floor.

You sighed as you quietly walked into the room, trying to be silent as you could be. But you guessed you weren't quick enough as Ludwig stopped what he was doing and turned to say something to whoever had disturbed him.

He quickly shut his mouth as he saw you, not wanting to say something that he might regret as he let his guard down at the sight of you.

"_(Your name)?

Vhat are you doing up, at zhis hour? It's very late you know." He said he looked at you with tired eyes. He must have been up for hours or maybe longer at whatever he was doing.

_**I see in front of my eyes,  
All of these truth's and all these lies**_

"I couldn't sleep. The rain was keeping me up." You said, trying to hide the truth that you just don't like the rain at all. The rain made you think of all those thoughts and stories that Ludwig told you about that he had to suffer through a long time ago.

_**As their colors go and fade away**_

"I see, _(Your name). Vell, then, why don't you stay here until it stops." He offered to you as you nodded your head and walked over to his bed to sit down.

You looked out his window as you saw more rain fall down in sheets on the window pan. You continued to stare out the window, memorized at the scenery outside as Ludwig continued to finish whatever he was working on.

It seemed that whatever he was working on was starting to stress him out as he let out an angry shout as he destroyed another piece of paper.

The shout snapped you out of your daze from looking at the window and turned your head to look at Ludwig.

You knew that he was trying to do something important for a while and it was taken a lot of his time. You also knew that he should have some space to get it done, but you felt he was ignoring you on purpose and it made you feel depressed and upset.

But for some reason, you felt the need to comfort him somehow. So you slowly got off the bed and walked up to Ludwig as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

Ludwig was about to go off on his work, when he felt gentle arms wrap themselves around his neck, in a warm embrace from behind. He felt a jolt of shock enter him, at the feeling of these arms around him.'

Who did these arms belong to and why where they around him?

He looked at the right wrist and saw a familiar blue bracelet that he recognized right away. It was the bracelet he gave you for your birthday last year.

"_(Your name) . . ." He muttered softly as he just stayed like he was, not even moving for a few minutes.

_**Although you're close to me  
And your warmth covers me,  
I can't keep these wandering thoughts at bay.**_

"_(Your name) . . ." He said again as he put a hand on your arm, still not sure if he wanted to look at you.

"What's wrong, Ludwig? You're not usually like this." You asked gently, not wanting to get him upset over anything.

"It's just . . ." He said, the words getting stuck in his throat.

"Just what? Whatever it is, it can't be that big of a deal to get overly stressed about." Ludwig was shocked at your words.

_**Yes, it was. **_

_**It was that big of deal to get this stressed over with.**_

_**It was . . . .**_

_**You told me to go onward  
And said my path will not be blurred**_

It was so important to him, that you didn't even realize it at all.

Because it was for you, all for you . . .

If only he had the heart to tell you what he wanted to tell you for over two years now . . .

_**As you turn away and say good-bye**_

More rain began to fall as a clap of thunder was heard from outside, making you let go of Ludwig as you cringed at bit. You mentally cursed to yourself and could kick yourself for that stupid reaction that you would always do, when you heard thunder.

And this is why you hated the rain:

Because thunder would always be coming sooner or later.

The thunder outside would sound like gunshots and cannon fire, making sound scarier than it already was.

You put your head down as some of your (your hair color choice) (hair length) fell into your face, just wishing for it to stop already, even though you knew that your wish was in vain . . .

_**Those words of empathy  
Do not encourage me  
And I cannot help but break down and cry.**_

"Hey_ (Your name), are you alright?" You looked up and almost had a heart attack as Ludwig was looking straight back at you, his blue eyes filled with concern and worry for you.

"Yeah, it's just nothing, nothing at all . . ." You said trying to put on a normal face, trying to hide the fact of your hatred for the rain. But Ludwig looked at you with an _**'I'm not buying it _(Your name), tell the truth' **_look on his face.

"No really, I'm fine." You said still trying to hide it from him. And again, he gave you the stare, knowing that he wasn't gonna let you off the hook until you confessed.

_**All of these memories, ringing endlessly inside my mind,  
Have no intentions of forgiving me yet.**_

After a few minutes had passed, he let out a sigh, guessing that you weren't gonna tell him at all.

"Ok zhen, if you don't vant to tell me, zhen you don't have to if you don't vant to." He said, as he turned back to his unfinished work. You were confused at what he meant, but as you were about to ask him, another clap of thunder was heard as you once again cringed at the sound. You looked at the ground as a pair of footsteps came walking towards you.

_**If I close my eyes, they only grow and start surrounding me.  
These memories that I can't forget...**_

You shut your eyes tight as random thoughts ran through your head at what to do, when a pair of hands covered your ears. You slowly opened your eyes as you looked at Ludwig staring back at you, with his hands over your ears.

"It's zhe thunder outside, isn't it?" Ludwig asked softly already figuring it out what you were trying to say earlier. You slowly nodded your head, not being able to say anything.

_**The rain falls, I wonder if it will ever end?  
It's so cold, straining my body for quite some time.  
The rain falls on me, and it is striking down upon my face.  
Why does it choose me, who has nowhere to escape?**_

He let out a sigh as took his hands off your ears. You were confused at this action, as he suddenly embraced you, bring you close to him. You felt a light blush on your cheeks, as you very close to Ludwig. You were the kind of person, that didn't like to get close to people a lot, but you were different when Ludwig was around.

You didn't mind, being close to him. It somehow comforted you, and made you feel safe….

You felt a small smile spread across you're lips, as you hugged Ludwig back, not wanting this moment to stop. As the both of you continued to hug each, hearing the rain outside, turning into a soft sound as it started to fade away…..

_**Though this untainted morning,  
That I have finally reached to**_

Many hours seemed to pass, as you woke up sometime later, to it being very bright in the room.

You groaned as you covered your eyes, with the back of your hand, to shield your eyes, from the blinding light of the sun. You slowly got up and realized that you weren't in your own room.

After carefully looking around, you realized that you were in Ludwig's room and you were also in his bed. You quickly flew off the blanket as you looked down.

You let out a sigh, as you saw that you still had your clothes on.

**Thank god, for that at least…**

_**is entangled by the past I knew.**_

You wondered why you were in Ludwig's bed, as you got up and started walking towards the hallway, attempting to find Ludwig and find out what happened last night.

Some of the events of last night were kinda fuzzy, but that might clear up, once you have Ludwig explain what happened….

You spotted the hallway and started walking down it, on the search for Ludwig.

_**Instead of moving on, towards my own future  
I was stuck in my own remorseful past.**_

You continued to walk down, trying to remember at least a little bit of last night. As the minutes passed, you started to remember all the details of last night.

Every thing that happened came back to your mind, in every single crystal clear detail, as you somehow let out a small sigh…..

Why did you act like that?

What made me you act that way?

_**And though you tried to help  
And tried to motivate me to keep on**_

After searching, you finally found Ludwig, surprisingly in the kitchen. You tried to hold back a giggle as you watched try to make what looked like breakfast, in a quiet way, without disturbing you.

(**He thought you were still asleep**)

He swore loudly in German when he accidentally cut himself with the knife, putting his injured finger in his mouth, to stop the bleeding. You sighed softly to yourself as you walked into the kitchen, surprising him, as he looked at you, with a surprised/shock look on his face.

_**All my fears of losing my way just made me weak.**_

"Here, let me help." You said, as you went to where you knew where the first aid kit was.

(**Since you had a lot of accident's in the kitchen and Ludwig decided one time, to put a first aid kit there, just in case**)

You found it, as you got out the stuff for cuts. You walked over to Ludwig and helped fix his cut, by using the burn ointment medicine, then covering it with a bandage.

_**Walking around blindly, I think its time for my own teardrops  
To fall down my conflicted cheeks.  
**_

"Danke, _(your name). Zhat helps a lot." Ludwig said, as you looked up at him and gave him a smile.

"No problem. And besides, if you don't get it fixed right away, it would get a pretty nasty infection." You said, as Ludwig smiled back.

"Hey, _(your name), I know zhat. At least I vould know to fix somezhing like zhat, unlike mein no gut bruder…" Ludwig said, as you giggled at what he said.

"Of course. I could I forget? Anyway, what were you doing in here, that you gave yourself a cut?" You asked as you looked at the stuff on the counter.

"I vas trying to make some breakfast. If you like, you could help me make zhe rest of it. I still have a lot to do…" Ludwig asked, as you gave him another smile.

"I would love to…." You said, as you both finished making the breakfast dishes…..

_**I don't want my eyes to know about those past days  
I'll just wait till the rain starts to wash it away**_

Soon, the breakfast food was made, as you both had worked together to make the time go by faster.

You both sat down and ate the food, in silence. You were wondering what to say, before Ludwig started to say something to you….

"Um, _(your name), zhere is somezhing I vould like to ask you…" Ludwig said, as he looked at you, as he seemed to be having a bit of trouble with whatever he needed to say.

But you didn't say anything as you waited patiently for what he needed to say to you…..

_**All my wounds of my past start to heal at a gentle pace  
I've finally found the end of my road today.  
**_

"_(your name) I vanted to say zhis for zhe longest time, but I couldn't ever find zhe right time or moment to say it. und now, I zhink I have put zhis on hold for as long as I can…."

You were confused at his actions, as you suddenly heard the sounds of rain from outside. But you ignored it, knowing that somehow, it sounded so far away from what was happening right now, at this moment….

_**The rain falls, I wonder if it will ever end?  
It's so cold, straining my body for quite some time.  
The rain falls on me, but I wonder could it maybe,  
embrace me tightly, hide all my pain  
**_

You saw Ludwig get up from his seat and go over to you, as he got down slowly on knee, holding your hand in his. You felt a light blush come across your face as he looked up at you, with eyes full of his feelings and love for you.

"_(your name)…." He said, as he pulled out a small box from his pocket as he opened it to reveal a beautiful diamond ring. "Vill you do me zhe honor, of marrying me und become my vife?"

You could feel the tears fall from your eyes, as more rain began to rain down from outside. But you didn't care, as you looked at Ludwig with a gentle smile.

"Yes, Ludwig. My answer is yes." You said, as Ludwig smiled at you and gently took your finger and put the ring on it.

_**A perfect fit….**_

You looked at the ring, as a feeling of happiness came over you, as you embraced Ludwig and gave him a soft sweet kiss on his lips. He smiled into the kiss as he kissed you back, as the rain continued to pour outside, like a soft gentle sound. As it started to fade out, it almost sounded softer, like the soft voice of a lullaby….

_**The rain falls, I wonder if it knows how to stop?  
But today, it falls without resolution.  
You held out your hand holding an umbrella over my head.  
You nestled with me, warming me with all your hope.**_

_Then, after that moment, you started to fall in love with the sound of the rain, as it had brought you the best thing that had ever happened in your life…_

_A chance… _

_To be with the one you love… _

_For the rest of your life…._

_**~EPILOGUE SCENE: EXTRA~_** __

A sudden slamming sound was heard as you turned around and saw a familiar silver haired, crimson eyed guy, holding a video camera and smirking with a big smirk on his face.

"Oh, Ja, give me some action, you two!" He said, as he chuckled at the scene in front of him. "MAKE OUT SOME MORE!"

"NO WAY!" You said, as Ludwig glared at the camera person.

"Gilbert! Vhy are you doing zhat?" He asked as Gilbert grinned some more. "Und have you been filming zhis vhole time?!"

"Ja I vas, Because zhe awesome me is bored und I vanted to see some action." Gilbert said, as he continued filming. "So, after you two make out, vhy don't you two strip naked!"

"**NO WAY!"** You both shouted, not wanting to do that.

"C'mon, …at least take off your shirt und bra_(your name). you can even through in a panty shot, if you like…" Gilbert said, as you could feel a hot blush come across your cheeks.

**NEIN! I VILL NOT HAVE YOU FILMING MEIN FRAU, STRIPPING HER CLOTHES OFF!"** Ludwig roared as he glared daggers at his older brother. **"NOW, YOU GIVE ME ZHAT CAMERA, BRUDER!"**

Gilbert shook his head, as he started to bolt down the hallway, with Ludwig chasing him, still demanding to get his hands on the camera. You just sighed as you watched the two brothers chase one another.

Just a normal day, one of many to come

**~FIN~**

***done on: SEPT. 27, 2012***

**And done, with the GermanyXReader request. As always, I would like to know about how I did on the story? Was it good? Or does it need any improvements? *this story took me a while to write, due to lots of time trying to write this….(sorry it took so long!)***

**Anyway, this was a one shot story, to all the readers out there. **

**So more stories like this will be coming soon, so look forward to them…**

**Until next time my friends….~**

**=^-^=InuyashaMoonlight634~ **


End file.
